


MOTHERBOUND:REQUIEM

by JohannaSongbird



Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings, Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, M/M, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohannaSongbird/pseuds/JohannaSongbird
Summary: Ness is So pumped to finally be able to go to Requiem, the boarding school for the Psychically gifted in NewPork city!but On the last night of summer A meteor Crash shakes the Sleepy Town of Onnet, And the Military aren’t far behind. On this Night that was supposed to be like any other Ness is rocketed into Corruption, Conspiracy, and The growing presence of evil itself! All he wanted was to go to school! Will Ness find the Light? will he break the Nightmare Rock? Will he get his essay in on time??? Join Ness and a host of familiar faces on our journey, including: Lucas! Paula! Jeff! The masked man! Pigmask number 1! That guy you met on the bus! Chickens! Evil incarnate! Poo! And so many more!





	1. go! and do not be anxious about the future

chapter one.  
Go now! And do not be anxious about the future

 

 

The warm summer air was barely a whisper through the trees that night, there were no signs of Autumn yet, but Ness knew it was coming soon. He had been keeping a close eye on his calendar, closer than he usually did. Counting down the days to that first day in September when he would be heading out to Newpork city.  
Ness had heard so many things about the city, from it’s huge intricate architecture, to it’s 24 hour carnival, all the way up to the most important part; Requiem. Requiem was the only school of it’s kind, A school for Psychics. Gifted boys and girls making their way into High school could take a test to be enrolled in the program, and Ness had passed with flying colors.  
Ness was ecstatic, as were his parents. Even his Dad had come home from the city to congratulate him in person. Ness was excited to head back to New Pork with his dad, Maybe even see where he works!  
But that night Ness tried to push away the growing nerves in favor of watching the skies.  
As the sun set, the lights of the city, not too far below Ness’ hillside home, grew dim. Tonight was the meteor shower. The shower was only visible every ten years or so, Ness was four the last time it happened, and he was excited to see it again.  
Ness had climbed to the top of his roof, his dad’s high powered binoculars around his neck. He looked up and waited.  
“Hey!”  
Ness looked over to his Neighbors home. His best friend Pokey Minch was sticking his large round head out his window, his piggish nose scrunched up, “Pigs Butt what the hell are you doing!”  
“The meteor shower’s tonight remember?” Ness called back over, “you should come over here and watch it with me!”  
“On your roof? Do I look like a chimpanzee!?” Pokey Snorted.  
“Well then you can lean out your window and we’ll just yell at each other.” Ness shot back.  
“If I do any more yelling my dad’s gonna have my head!” Pokey called back, “I just wanted to make sure you weren’t trying to get a look at the goods, pigs butt.”  
“Ah gee, Pokey, I didn’t know your mom had any of those.” Ness teased.  
Pokey Snorted, “Yeah whatever, have fun with your nerdy meteor shower, on your nerdy roof.”  
“Nerdy thank you.” Ness called.  
Pokey’s window snapped shut.  
Ness sighed and looked back up at the sky, it was nice and clear, not a cloud in sight, perfect meteor weather. Though as Ness waited he soon became bored and let psychic energy dance along his fingers. He couldn’t do much else besides the sparks, though they did enough to scare away the odd stray dog or cause mischief if he wanted, The books he had read had called this art Flash, and in stronger forms he could really do some damage with it. He let the sparks fall away and looked back up at the sky.  
“Ness!” Ness’ mother poked her head out the window, “honey, it’s late, you have a big day tomorrow. Are you all packed?”  
“yeah. mostly.” Ness said, leaning over the roof, “just some toilet trees and stuff.”  
“Well come in and get some sleep.” His mom said.  
“but… the meteor shower!” Ness complained, “Come on mom, I won’t get to see it again Until I’m 24 just a few more minutes?”  
Ness’ mom shook her head, “come on little hero, you need to be rested for your trip, it’s a long one.”  
Ness let out a sad whimper, his eyes growing large.  
“don’t puppy dog me.” His mom scolded, “i’ll get your father.”  
Ness sighed and climbed back through the window, plopping onto his bed with a huff.  
Ness’ mom took his face in her hands, “there will be plenty more opportunities to see shooting stars, maybe you can see if there are any in New pork soon.”  
Ness smiled, “Alright mom.”  
“and if I see any shooting stars out the window I’ll wake you.”  
Ness grinned, “If I see any can I get back on the roof?”  
Ness’ mother laughed, a tender sound, “well, as long as you don’t get caught.” She kissed his forehead, “get some sleep.”  
“yes mom.” Ness said.  
His mother left the room, shutting off the light. 

 

Ness started awake. Turning to his pigmask captain alarm clock. He pressed the blue helmeted head and the pigmask saluted, and a number flashed onto the screen, “Good morning commander.” It said in a mechanical voice, “it is 3:15 AM. Remember to brush your teeth-” Ness hit the pigmask’s head again, it dropped its salute and the clock went black.  
Ness sat up, 3:15 and he was wide awake, he felt like something had startled him. Something big. He straightened and looked out the window. nothing. He flopped back onto his bed, “you’d think being a psychic would make stuff easier to predict.”  
Ness lay in silence for a moment before he heard a soft rumbling, he sat up and looked out the window again. The rumbling grew louder but all Ness saw was a bright flash of light before the loud crash rattled his windows. The room shuddered and ness took a curled up position on his bed. The pig mask clock fell from his bedside table, going off, informing him that is was now 3:16 and reminding him to go play outside.  
The rumbling stopped and ness slowly got to his feet, and went to the window facing Pokey’s house and the peak of the hill beyond. A soft light shone from the top of the hill. It pulsed, something otherworldly, but… familiar somehow.  
Ness pulled on his sneakers and left his room. Down the hall, Tracy, his 8 year old sister was standing in her bedroom doorway, holding an old baseball bat, “Was that an earthquake?”  
Ness shook his head, “I think something crashed, it might just be a meteor, but it could be an air pork vessel.”  
Tracy blanched, “ya think anyone’s hurt?”  
“I’m going to go check it out.” Ness said.  
Tracy grabbed his pajama sleeve, “lets just call the hotline, they’ll know what to do more than us.”  
Ness patted his sister’s head, “you do that, okay? I’m gonna go check on everyone else.”  
Ness moved down the stairs to find his mother and father in the living room, talking quietly. Their large dog, king, curled up on the couch against Ness’ father.  
“Ness.” Ness’ mother looked up, “you should get back to sleep.”  
“I wanna go check on Pokey… and mr. Agerate, lives higher up on the hill. What if his house got hit?”  
Ness’ father smiled, “just, stay away from whatever’s up there, you check on Lier and come right back home.”  
Ness nodded before heading out the door.  
Pokey’s house was lit up and he could hear Pokey’s father raving inside. Pokey’s bedroom window opened, “Pig’s butt! What did you do!?”  
Ness smiled, “nothing, I think a pigmask ship crashed, but it could just be a meteor, I’m going to go check on mr. Agerate.”  
“take me with you!” Pokey commanded.  
Ness nodded and waited.  
Pokey looked around before he disappeared from sight, only to appear, feet first as he attempted to climb out his window. Ness moved closer holding out his arms.  
“don’t be an Ass!” Pokey snapped at him as he huffed and puffed out the window. Pokey slipped from the sill and squealed. Ness let out a small yelp and reached out.  
A small bubble appeared around Pokey slowing his decent. And fizzling out when he landed.  
Pokey stood and dusted himself off, “see, no problem.” He started walking.  
Ness followed after him, “I think I unlocked a new PSI power.” Ness said with a bit of excitement, “what do you think that was, huh? PK Bubble! Or, Pk Featherfall!” He laughed.  
“How should I know, I’m not a psycho.”  
“Psychic.”  
“sure.” Pokey snorted, “How’d your nerd shower go?”  
“It didn’t happen.” Ness kicked the ground, “Mom made me go to bed.”  
Pokey let out a snorting laugh, “Mama’s boy, I go to bed whenever I feel like it.”  
“good for you.” Ness smiled, rolling his eyes.  
They rounded the corner in the hill path, catching sight of mr. Agerate’s house. The man himself was standing outside, looking up at the glowing object with binoculars.  
“Mr. Agerate.” Ness called and waved.  
“Ah!” The man wiped around, “Ness! What are you doing up at this hour!?”  
“the same reason you are.” Ness said, standing beside the man looking up at the hill, “what is it, can you see?”  
The man shook his head, ‘fraid not, it made a huge crater. Can’t see nothin’ but dirt. I’m gonna go up there and get a closer look who knows what untold riches could be lurking-“ Agerate was cut off by a loud beat of helicopter blades and a prokcopter came into view, it shown a light on the three of them, “Return to your homes!” A voice called over the loudspeaker, “this is Official military business.”  
“Ah, consarnit.” Agerate muttered, “you two better get home before you get in big trouble.”  
Ness nodded, “right, don’t you get in trouble either.” New started back down the hill with pokey.  
“Well that was boring.” Pokey said, putting his hands in his pockets.  
“I told you I was just checking on him.” Ness replied.  
“we should stay, I always wanted to see a real pigmask in action.” Pokey said.  
“you can stay, but I gotta report back to the parents.” Ness said, giving pokey a salute.  
Pokey snorted, “when are you gonna get in trouble for a change.”  
“Goodnight Pokey.” Ness waved him off as he went back home. 

 

Ness had barely replace his alarm clock on the bed side table and gotten back into bed when there was a loud knock at the door. The knock persisted and Ness stood. Slipping into the living room and looking through one of the windows he spotted a distraught Pokey, Ness opened the door, “Pokey-“  
Pokey grabbed Ness by the shoulders, “L-Listen! I-I took Picky up to where the meteor thing crashed to see the pig masks and- oh. Good evening ma’am.” Pokey said inclining his head to Ness’ mother, who had just come down the stairs, “you’re looking lovely as usual.”  
Ness’ mother rolled her eyes.  
“A-anyway- there was a huge commotion, and the pig masks left really quick I don’t know why- but I was coming back down the hill and Picky was just gone! I-I blame the pig masks It wasn't my fault! Please you gotta help me, you’re my best friend, If my dad found out that-!”  
“Hey, Pokey calm down.” Ness said, “Let me go get dressed and get my bat.” Ness started for the stairs.  
Pokey wrung his hands, “oh, when dad gets back I know I’m gonna get it.”  
Ness’ mother stopped him by the stairs, “Please take King with you, I know he’s unreliable but… I have a bad feeling.”  
Ness nodded, “Me too. I’ll be okay.” Ness went up the stairs and got dressed, and grabbed his old bat from under his bed. He came back down the stairs and woke king from where he was sleeping on the couch, “Come on we have to go find Picky.”  
{Do I have to go?} the old dog let out a low grumble that only Ness could understand.  
“Yes.” Ness replied flatly.  
{alright I guess I didn’t really have a choice in the first place.} the dog huffed as he got off the couch and headed for the door. Ness followed quickly after. 

 

They made there way quietly up the hill, the air feeling different from the ordinary warm night air that Ness was used to. The bad feeling Ness had, got worse.  
The crows were restless in the trees, they drifted over the party’s head, seeming to watch them, Ness shivered but kept going.  
Ness looked back at Pokey, huffing and puffing as the made there way up the hill, “You okay there, bud?”  
“Don’t…. Patronize me….hotdog boy.” Pokey huffed back.  
“Getting creative with the names I see.” Ness smiled.  
Pokey shook his head and stopped when he reached Ness, taking a moment to catch his breath, “This better be worth it.”  
“Hey you’re the one that came banging on my door cause your brother can’t stay still for two seconds.”  
Pokey huffed and snorted, “Maybe the pig masks ‘ll take him and he can finally be useful, maybe they’ll turn him into one of those chimera things.”  
Ness grimaced, “You really want your brother to become a deadly cyborg?”  
Pokey huffed, “Ah…good point.”  
They were close to the meteor, Ness could feel it, it definitely wasn’t a downed porkvessel. He wondered why the Pigmasks had left...or why they had even come in the first place.  
The occupation of King Porky had been going on longer than Ness could remember. But they had never really reached out this far, besides the small outpost in Twoson, the next city over. There was something about this meteor that was important. Something the military hadn’t wanted them to see.  
Ness crested the hill slowly, peeking around to check if the coast was clear. Two pigmasks stood by the meteor, ray guns poised. The Meteor was still there…Still glowing with that other worldly, but familiar power, seeming to call Ness closer. There were large marks around the meteor, as if the pigmasks had unsuccessfully tried to dig the meteor up. That must have been why they left; to get better equipment.  
Pokey came up behind Ness then snorted before covering his mouth and hiding.  
Ness hid with him, “What the hoosegow, Pokey!” Ness hissed.  
“It’s Picky, he’s on the other side of those guys, how the hell did he get over there!”  
Ness peaked back over. Sure enough, Picky was hiding behind a tree on the other side of the small plateau. Ness sat down next to Pokey. “well we can’t get to him, we’ll get creamed.”  
“What about your magic.” Pokey offered.  
“… you mean my psych? I’ll get in major trouble if I use that on them! Dad’ll have a fit, I’ll get kicked outta Requiem before I even get there!”  
“Come on, Ness, if I don’t come back with Picky my dad’s gonna beat me senseless.”  
Ness’ brow furrowed.  
King let out a howl, {If I knew this was going to be such a scary place,  
I wouldn't have come along... I'm outta here!} The dog rushed down the hill.  
“Hey, did you hear that?” A pigmask said.  
“Sounded like a dog.” The other replied.  
Ness could hear their footsteps coming closer, he didn’t have time to think. He put a finger to his forehead. The men were probably already exhausted, all they needed was a little. Push.  
There were two dull thuds and Pokey looked over to check, “Ey! buddy you did it. They’re both down for the count.”  
Ness shook his head, “Not for long, I don’t think.” Ness stood, “Let’s just get your brother.” Ness moved over to Picky, but stopped short at the meteor. Pokey came over to join him. And Picky soon after.  
“you think it’s an alien.” Pokey asked.  
Ness shook his head, “it’s just a space rock.” But Ness could feel that there was more than that.  
A dull buzzing began in Ness’ ears as he stared at the rock, it seemed to glow brighter.  
“Do you hear that?” Pokey asked.  
“What?” Ness replied dully.  
“That buzzing, like… a bee or something?” Pokey looked around himself.  
Ness nodded.  
There was a loud snap. And the meteor opened, as if there was a door at the top, shooting a column of bright light into the sky. and a large insect rose from it, carrying, a smooth, blue stone, disc. It looked up at pokey and spoke, “A bee? I am not.”  
“Fuck!” Pokey snorted and rushed back down the path.  
“Pokey!” Picky rushed after him.  
“Ness.” The bug spoke again, and Ness turned to look at it, “Finally it’s you, those bumbling pigs have been trying to pry my ship out of the ground for what seemed like forever, but I knew you’d come.”  
“What? Wait who are you, how do you know my name, why do you speak English-“  
the bug held up a small hand, “So many questions, but I can’t answer them all right now, what I have to tell you is urgent. Will you listen?”  
Ness nodded slowly.  
“I am from ten years in the future, there is nothing but devastation there- ah… it may be better if I showed you, may I?”  
Ness held out his hand, “You gonna do that weird mind meld thing, right, I read about that in a book once.”  
the bug landed on Ness’ hand and Ness brought him up to his forehead, the bug placed his hands on Ness’ brow, “Gyigas, the cosmic destroyer has sent everything into chaos.”  
Ness’ stomach lurched as he shoot up and up, higher and higher until he was standing at the top of a skyscraper, the air was thin, and Ness choked. The Empire building, King porky’s headquarters, stretching far into the sky, and Ness was right on top of it, right at the very edge, looking down at the city.  
The city was ablaze with fire, small dots of people were running in panic, a larger dot, maroon and malformed, stalked the streets, it let out a loud, granting metallic cry. Ness put his hands over his ears. The school of Requiem was nothing but a pile of rubble on the hill just outside the city, the only dark place in the fire around him. Ness’ eyes filled with tears.  
“In the future there is nothing but darkness, and horror.” The insects voice echoed in his head.  
Ness felt cold hands on his back, and a soft, broken voice crooned at him, “Ness……Ness…… Ness….. It hurts….. Ness….” The cold hands pressed into Ness’ back and he lost his footing, falling quickly down into the flames, then through them and submerging into a deep dark watery abyss, “there is a prophecy, old, nothing more than a legend to most; passed down in whispers.  
“When the chosen boy reaches the point, he will find the light. The passing of time will shatter the nightmare rock and will reveal the path to light.”  
Shafts of light broke through the darkness, and Ness could see the ocean floor below him as it cracked and the water began to drain away.  
"I believe you are that boy, Ness.”  
Ness fell to his knees on the grassy floor of the hill, Onett before him, blurred by his tears, “Why me?”  
“It is a very long story. And this place isn’t safe to speak it,” The insect said. “Come. We will take you home where you may rest. And I will tell you all in time; We must leave this place before the pigmasks return.”  
Ness nodded and stood.  
“Ah man.” Pokey said from where he was hiding, “You’re in a real lot of trouble this time.”  
Ness rolled his eyes, and started down the hill.  
the Insect landed on Ness’ hat and settled there, “Thank you for listening to my story.”  
“Yeah, you’d better tell me the rest when we get home. This is… a lot to take in… all this, chosen one stuff, and… Cosmic destroyers….”  
“It has already started Ness. The destroyer works in the hearts of those it wishes to use, twisting and tainting them, taking their darkest fears and insecurities and turning them into a weapon, turning them into pitiful husks it can use as vessels, humans, and animals and even plant life can be bent to it’s will, you must be on your guard from now on, they’ll be searching for me…. For you…”  
Ness swallowed.  
“Do not worry. The sound stone will protect you from being detected too easily.”  
“The what?”  
The insect held the smooth stone disk before Ness’ face. Ness reached up and the insect dropped in into his hand. The disk was cool to the touch and seemed protective in a way.  
“What do I call you?” Ness said, holding the sound stone back up to the creature, “I mean, you know my name but…”  
“You can call me Buzz Buzz for now. Keep that with you. You’ll need it.” Buzz Buzz sighed, “There’s so much more to explain.”  
Ness nodded, pocketing the Sound Stone “There sure is.”  
“Uh yeah,” Pokey said, causing ness to jump, “I’m kinda lost too, what the hell is going on??”  
"Nothing that concerns you child.” The insect said, “You don’t have to worry, this isn’t your mission.”  
“Ah… good, cause like…I’m not into this kind of thing at all… Geez. You got my heart almost pounding right out of my chest! With all this cosmic destroyer stuff an-“  
A blue shaft of light violently smashed into the ground, displacing rock and dirt and shaking the area. Ness stumbled and Pokey caught him.  
“Oh no.” Buzz Buzz muttered.  
Out of the shaft of light came a large silver body, sleek and shiny, it’s hands ending in tentacles, “Buzz Buzz!” The creature had no mouth but spoke right into their minds. It’s dark visor locked on the insect, “You’ve been successful at foiling Master Giygas' plans, up to this point, but now you must surrender, you stand no chance. You're not longer a hero, but just a useless insect.”  
Buzz Buzz flew up from Ness’ hat, and Ness felt a psychic shield encase him as he had done for Pokey when he fell.  
“Stay behind me Ness,” Buzz Buzz said.  
“I will take the boy.” The space man said.  
Ness gripped his bat, “Over my dead body.”  
“That can be arranged.” The spaceman’s visor flashed, and fire flew from him.  
Ness held up his bat, but the fire fizzled out against the shield.  
Ness stood on guard. Picky came up next to him pulling a slingshot from his pocket and picking up a rock. Pokey stood behind Ness, shaking.  
“Picky get back.” Ness hissed.  
Picky launched the rock at the spaceman the rock connected with its head, and stayed there. The spaceman’s silvery suit seemed to have caught the rock, before absorbing it.  
Picky slowly backed up, Ness moved to guard him as well.  
Buzz Buzz sent out a blast of psychic power, knocking the starman back.  
Ness held out his bat in both hands and concentrated, he wasn’t sure how much he had left after putting the pigmasks to sleep but he had to help somehow. He concentrated and shot a burst of flashing light into the spaceman’s face. He let out a cry as it’s silvery skin cowered back from the flash. Buzz buzz shot out another blast of Psychic power and the spaceman fell.  
Ness took a step forward, then staggered back as the spaceman melted into a pool of metallic sludge, “What…. What was that?”  
“Starman.” Buzz Buzz said, “Junior class. It must have followed me, we need to get inside, quickly.”  
Ness nodded and skirted the dead starman, followed by the other boys, getting them back into their home.  
“Pokey!”  
Pokey cowered at the sound of his mother’s voice, “Huh hey mom I was-“  
“Both of you get up to your rooms! Your father will deal with you once he gets home!” The woman swatted at them with the wooden spoon in her hand, and the two boys rushed up the stairs. The woman turned to Ness, “I’m really sorry my kids trouble you so much, but, I think it’s time you left.”  
Ness nodded, “Right.”  
The woman screamed, “What’s that!”  
“What?” Ness asked looking around.  
“I think it’s a dung beetle! Hold still! You’re going straight to hell, Demon bug!” The Woman slice down at Ness before he had time to react and smacked his hat and Buzz Buzz right off his head. Buzz Buzz hit the wall and dropped to the floor.  
the woman screeched again and ran up stairs.  
Ness grabbed his hat and went over to the creature, “Buzz!”  
“Ha…what a way to go, being a bug isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.” The bug said weakly.  
“don’t talk like that, you’re just fine, right?” Ness said scooping up the creature.  
Buzz Buzz shook his head.  
“No, hey, come on, you haven’t told me everything yet!”  
“Then I will now.” The bug replied. “As much as I can, please listen carefully, you must unite your power with the earth, only then will you be able to defeat Giygas, the earth will take your power and multiply it, find the Magypsies, you must complete the Sound Stone’s melody, only then will you be whole.” The bug gurgled, “Please remember, these things are of the utmost importance, courage, wisdom and love, which I know you have more than enough of to spare. You are a very intelligent young man. Ah… it’s almost dawn… that doesn’t matter to me… Ness… please… find the light. Unite with the earth. S…” Buzz Buzz went still.  
Ness’ eyes filled with tears, then he wiped his eyes, gave a small determined nod. Ness left the Minch home and went back to his. He hopped his backyard fence with the help of his Psychic ability. He placed Buzz Buzz on the ground, gently, and went to get a garden spade.  
Ness dug a hole and placed Buzz Buzz there, covering his body, “I got this Buzz Buzz. I’ll go find those gypsies and finish the melody, Then you won’t have to come back for me.” Ness grabbed a large stone from the garden and a pen, writing on the stone, ‘Buzz Buzz. More than a bee.’ Before placing it as a head stone.  
He stood and jumped up to his bedroom window, using his psych to push it open and sliding into his room. He took off his shoes and shook himself, wiping tears from his eyes. He balled his hands into fists, and looked at the calendar where the day was circled in blue, and the thought of Requiem was suddenly so small. 

 

 

the two pig masks that had been guarding the meteor were brought to their knees, their helmets removed. They looked at each other with panicked faces before looking back at the ground as their Commander stood before them.  
The commander was younger than them, smaller, but more powerful than they could ever imagine to be; a Chimera. Half human, half machine, wielding powerful psychic ability, a sword at his hip, his arm cannon at the ready, held by the pigmask captain behind him.  
“There’s nothing sir,” called another captain, that was scouring the alien’s small ship, “No controls, nothing, it’s just a pod, must have been driven remotely.  
The commander nodded his helmeted head, his red mechanical eye flashed under his visor as he looked back down at the two soldier’s before him, “You have failed your duty, and your king.”  
“Please have mercy Commander Iro!” One of the pigmasks said, panic shaking his voice.  
Iro lifted his foot, pressing his boot into the pig masks head until he was prostrated in front of the commander, “do not interrupt me, soldier.” He said calmly.  
“yes sir.” The pigmask moaned out.  
“You have failed your duty and your king, your ineptitude is disturbing.” He lifted his boot from the pigmask, “Take them to solitary.”  
two pig masks dragged the others into the porkcopter.  
Iro went to inspect the meteor-ship, “This technology is far too advanced for this timeline.” He reached down with his right hand and grabbed it by the lip of the opening, tearing it from the ground with a grunt before dropping it, “We will take this to the doctors for further study.” He looked out over the small town as the other pigmasks rolled the meteor onto the copter.  
The captain, with the Commanders cannon, came to stand with him, “Is there anything the matter, commander?”  
“Yes.” The commander replied, “Master Porky said that he wanted that ship and what was inside it. So where did the contents end up… nothing is out of the ordinary on my scan-“ Iro’s wings snapped up from his back, “Hold on.” He jumped from the hill and glided down to where there was a small puddle of silver. He inspected it, “Starmen… impossible.” He looked around again, still nothing out of the ordinary. Faint echoes of a battle but no sign of the stamen’s opponent, or their movements afterward.  
“Holy cow!” The door of one of the houses opened and a young blond boy ran out to see him, “Mom it’s Commander Iro!”  
the commander gave a polite wave, “Return to your home, this is official military business.”  
The boy’s mother came out and ushered him back inside before he could say more.  
Iro crouched and pulled out a small, cylindrical, glass container, opening it and holding it to the ground. The remains of the starman slipped into it, and he sealed the container. He returned to the hill and handed the container off to the pigmask captain, “Inform the unit in Twoson of the cover story, and also…” he looked back down at the houses on the hill. “I want someone to interrogate then wipe the minds of the inhabitants of those homes. They may have seen something.”  
“Yes sir.” The captain saluted and followed the Commander into the porkcopter.  
They took off into the sky, leaving the sleepy town of Onett to wake up, and wonder.


	2. isn't this such a Utopia?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ness finally makes it to REQUEIM! and is already making friends. strange friends. but who are the Runaway 5? and why does the soundstone want Ness to find them so badly?

Chapter two.   
Isn’t this such a Utopia!?

 

Ness spent that morning finishing his packing. The sound stone stayed in his pocket, weighing on his mind. He had written down everything he could remember Buzz Buzz saying. Find the Magypsies, unite with the earth, find the light, complete the melody. None of it made sense.   
Ness sat on his stripped bed and took the stone out of his pocket, smoothing his thumb over the surface. He could feel a power sleeping inside. Something soft, almost like a memory. He focused on it.   
you w i be g ded, st y n t i th, y will e ed to he ht. Ness shivered as the thoughts washed over him, it was his voice, but they were not his thoughts. They were abstract, hard to understand. He kept concentrating, slipping into the soft blue and white of the stone, a spring day sky; a memory.   
He’d gone into the town with his mother to shop, and found a bright red yoyo that had caught his eye, after much prompting and promising to do chores, his mother had bought the yoyo for him. When his mom was preoccupied he had taken a sharp kitchen knife to the yoyo and carved his name into it, as well as cutting up his fingers, as he sniffed and looked at his cuts he felt something spark in his mind, green light laced around the cuts and pulled them closed. “Ness!” His mother spoke, worried. Ness looked up. The woman’s eyes swirled with the blue and white of the spring sky, “you will be guided, stay on this path, you will find them in the pig city.”   
Ness was pulled from the memory to the sound of knocking on the door. A moment later his alarm clock went off.   
“Good morning, Commander!” It said, the captains head still a little lopsided from when it had fallen the night before, “It’s time to start the day, don’t forget to-“  
Ness pressed on the head repeatedly, He put the sound stone back in his pocket, and stood up.  
He opened the door for his dad, who was still dressed in his pajamas.  
“Morning.” Ness said brightly.   
Ness’ father yawned, his dark hair still tousled from sleep, “Oy, you’re already up and dressed, wish I still had that kind of spunk. Get your stuff down stairs. I’m gonna go get dressed.”   
“Alright.” Ness went over and unplugged his alarm clock and put it in his suitcase before zipping it up and taking it down stairs. He gave his mom a quick kiss and snatched a sausage on the way back up. He put the sausage in his mouth and grabbed his guitar, slinging the strap of the gig bag over his shoulder. He stopped. He went to his dresser and opened a few drawers until he found the old red yoyo, his fingers traced the sharp letters of his name carved into the plastic. He rushed down the stairs, putting his guitar down and heading outside, “I’ll be right back!” He called out.   
He ran to Pokey’s window and threw a rock at it. Pokey opened the window a few seconds later.  
“are you in trouble?” Ness asked.   
Pokey nodded, “but… dad’s asleep I’ll be down in a sec.” he left the window, and came out onto the porch a second later.  
Ness went to meet him, “I know we saw each other like, two minutes ago but I still wanna say goodbye before we head out to the bus station.”   
Pokey snorted, “you gonna kiss me Pig’s Butt.”   
“only if you really want me to.” Ness fluttered his eye lashes at Pokey. Pokey blushed and pushed Ness’ face away, “Asshole.”   
Ness laughed, “Relax I just want to give you this.” He held out the yoyo.  
“What is this?” Pokey said, taking it and turning it over in his hands.   
“it’s my yoyo. I used to play with it all the time remember?”   
“Oh yeah.” Pokey nodded, “you hit me in the head with it like sixteen times.”   
Ness laughed, “oops.”   
Pokey looked at the yoyo for a long time, “You’re lucky, you know, having all that power, getting to go all the way to NewPork city…. I have no luck…”   
Ness looked at Pokey, growing concerned, “Well this yoyo will bring you luck.”   
Pokey snorted, “You’re just making junk up now.”   
“No I’m serious, just you wait. Luck will find you.” Ness said with a smile.  
“Ness!” Ness’ mother called, “come on, you have to hurry and eat!”   
“Coming!” Ness called back. He turned and gave Pokey a quick hug, which the other boy awkwardly returned, before Ness headed back to his house.  
“Pig’s butt!” Pokey called after him.  
Ness turned back to Pokey.  
“We’ll always be friends forever, no matter where you go…right?”  
Ness smiled, “of course ya dingbat, I’m gonna come home for the holidays and we can rent the scariest horror flick you can find.”  
“That better be a promise!” Pokey yelled back.   
Ness smiled and waved, before going back into his house. 

 

Ness sat nervously next to his dad as the bus left the Twoson bus stop. A pair had just caught the bus before it started off, a young girl Ness’ age and her father. They slipped past Ness and sat in the seats behind them.   
Ness turned to look over the back of his chair. The girl had a stuffed bear in her lap, a glossy map of NewPork city in her hands. She looked down at it, her chin resting on the bear’s head.   
“Are you going to NewPork too?” Ness asked.   
The girl jumped and squeaked, “Oh dear!” She gasped, “Ah, what?”   
“sorry.” Ness gave her a sheepish smile.  
She smiled back, her blue eyes a wash of kindness, “It’s okay, I’m just nervous.”   
“Me too. Why are you nervous?” Ness asked.   
“Well I’m… starting at Requiem in a few days-“   
“Me too!!” Ness cut her off in his excitement, moving so he was sitting on his knees looking over the seat at the girl, he held out his hand, “I’m Ness.”   
The girl smiled and took his hand, “My name’s Paula, it’s really nice to meet you, Ness, I didn’t think I’d meet a fellow classmate so soon.”   
“Me either, I’m the only psychic in my town.”   
Paula nodded, “Me too.”   
“What psychic powers do you have right now?” Ness asked.  
“I have fire alpha and shield.” Paula replied.  
“Oh heck! You have fire?” Ness bounced.   
Paula nodded, and blushed, “It’s… not very strong. I’ve been mostly lighting candles and chasing off walking mushrooms.”   
“But fire’s cool! I’ve heard it’s the mark of someone really powerful to start off with that.”   
Paula blushed, “What do you have?”   
“I have flash, shield and healing.” Ness replied.   
“Ah~! I’ve never really gotten a handle on healing abilities, that’s so useful.” Paula said.   
“Especially when you’re as klutzy as Ness.” Ness’ father chimed in.   
“Daaaad.” Ness whined.   
Ness’ father laughed, “It’s great that you’re going to have a friend from the area already.”  
Ness nodded, “Yeah.” He bounced on his seat again, “I hope we can make a lot of friends there.”   
Paula nodded in agreement.   
“How about we stick together in the city?” Ness’ father said, “I know my way around, And we wouldn’t mind the company.”   
Paula’s father nodded, “That sounds like a great idea.”   
Ness grinned.   
A pigmask private, without the normal pigmask helmet, came down the isle of the bus, “Alright everyone, please sit properly in your seats, secure any lose items, and close your windows, we’re heading into the tunnel.”   
Ness turned in his chair as the slipped into Threed tunnel. The lights were dim and out the window Ness thought he saw a face. He had seen a face, a man looking back at him from the tunnel. Ness reached over his dad to look out the window. He had heard of the ghosts in Threed tunnel, His dad had only talked about them every so often, but the kids in town had spread all sorts of stories. Some said the ghosts were the victims of a terrorist attack in Threed, other kids had said that they were the patients in some twisted pigmask experiment, and were trapped in the tunnel, too suffer their fate forever.   
The ghost looked at Ness with a sad expression. Ness put a hand on the window. The ghost reached out. There was a pulse of psychic energy that vibrated through the bus’ frame. Ness flopped back into his chair. The ghost man had left the window when he looked back up.   
Ness felt a firm hand on his shoulder, and looked up into the face of the helmet-less pigmask, “Please do not try to communicate with the ghosts outside, they are nothing more than echos.”   
Ness nodded, “sorry… was that psychic energy all you?”   
The pigmask nodded, it’s my job on this bus to keep the ghosts out and away from people’s belongings.”  
“That’s Fantastic!” Ness said.  
“Please sit upright in your chair sir.” The pigmask walked off.  
Ness sat right in his chair, thinking about how powerful he would be once he could join the ranks of the pigmask army.

 

NewPork city was all that Ness had imagined and more. They had gotten to the city as the sun was setting, and the metropolis was just coming to life. There were plenty of kids around Ness’ age milling around the shops close to the station, either alone or with a parent.   
“We should go to PorkNoodles, for dinner.” Ness’ father said, “I know the owners.” He winked. Ness rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t hide his excitement.   
They ate their fill of pork noodles before going out to explore, Ness looked through all the window displays in awe. The windows were filled with various happy products, colorful and eye-catching. Ness kept hold of Paula’s hand as he dragged her to each store front. Paula didn’t mind, she was just as awestruck as her new friend, there was so much to explore.   
Ness stopped when he saw the gates to Requiem, He looked up to the hilltop school, large and clean and ready for him. There to greet the new students were several pigmasks in full dress uniform along with chimera one, Miracle Fassad. The man stood tall, large and imposing. His metallic nose shone almost as brightly as his red mechanical eye, his voice was loud warm and welcoming as he greeted the new students, took pictures with them, and, passed out porkpins. Ness gawked, the master of ceremonies himself, there to greet them!   
Ness rushed up to him in excitement, but his nerves quickly got the better of him and stopped and shifted his feet.   
Miracle fassad caught sight of him and smiled wide, “Well hello there little one, are you ready for your adventure into Requiem.   
Ness nodded dumbly, then nodded faster, a smile growing on his face.   
Fassad laughed, “Excellent! It’s so good to see you kids so excited for education.” his mechanical eye surveyed Ness, “Ah and you are very powerful. I wouldn’t be surprised if you had a Special locked inside you.”   
Ness’ eyes grew large, a Special psychic power, unique only to him! A chance to join the ranks of the most powerful military factions, and a chance to be a chimera. Though Ness was not keen on the idea of becoming a chimera, the idea of being part of some of the most important factions filled him with pride, “I’ll be sure to work extra hard Fassad sir!”   
Fassad chuckled, and held out a pin to Ness, a blue pig snout, a captain's colors. Ness took the pin and put it on his back pack, along with the other porkpins he had collected, “Thank you   
Mr. Fassad sir!”   
“Hey let’s get a picture with both of you.” Paula’s dad said, pulling out his happycell.   
Paula came to stand with Fassad and Ness. Fassad put his hands on both of the child’s shoulders, and they all smiled for the picture. Ness held up a peace sign with his fingers, “Fuzzy pickles!”   
Fassad chuckled, “I haven’t heard that one before.”   
Ness blushed, “It’s a family tradition.”   
“I love it.” Fassad smiled. And turned to talk to paula and give her a pin. The two psychics went back to join their parents.  
“I don’t think I’ve ever been this excited in my life.” Ness looked back at Paula. She wasn’t looking back, she wasn’t even looking at Requiem, she was turned away from Ness, her face trained to the tops of the buildings.   
“Paula?” Ness said warily.   
“Something's about to happen.” Paula replied.   
Almost on cue there was a loud bang. Ness instinctively pulled Paula into his arms to protect her. After the echos died down, several fliers started to flutter to the ground.   
“Please everyone head up the hill,” Fassad instructed, “Don’t touch the fliers they are nothing but enemy propaganda.”   
Ness’ heart skipped. The Runaway 5; the terrorists. He had heard rumors about them, their persistent attacks on the king. Kidnapping and killing, bomb-threats, assassinations. He placed a hand on his chest. Reminding himself that the school was safe, they never had and never could touch the school. His hand went into his pocket and his fingers grazed the soundstone, making sure it was still there. The thoughts leapt into his mind, it’s them it’s them! Find it, follow them! The light the light!   
Ness reached out to snatch a flier out of the air.  
Ness’ father grabbed his hand, “Ness!”  
Ness flinched, “sorry I… got curious.”   
Ness’ father nodded, “Come on, the school will be safe.” He kept hold of Ness’ hand and started up the hill, followed by Paula and her father. 

 

Ness didn’t spend too much time thinking about how the stone had reacted to the Runaway 5. He found his way to his room and unpacked, He was lucky enough to get a room for himself, probably thanks to some influence of his father, he personalized it with pictures of his family and his Happy Figures of the three chimera, fidgeting with them until he got them into a place that seemed right. He put the soundstone in his desk drawer, as it had started to get louder and he didn’t want to have that sort of distraction at the moment, he just wanted to get some sleep and be ready for orientation tomorrow.  
At orientation he got his class schedule; excited to see he had gotten the extra circulars he had wanted, and got his student ID. A mask-less officer (which Ness had been informed were called the Hogsquad) gave them all maps and newpork flags to put up in their rooms, as well as a small pocket guide of information about the school, which she went over before letting them go to explore and find their classes.   
Ness looked up the fastest route to the music hall, super excited that he had been placed in band for one of his elective periods. The boy had been unsure if there would even be extracurricular periods at the prestigious school, so that he had any was a wonderful surprise, and though he would have had fun in art class making a mess, music was one of his passions, so the thought of spending school time playing the trumpet made him ecstatic. He searched around for the classroom, coming to a corner only to be blockaded by an upright piano.  
“Ah, Dragon below.” The person behind the piano, cursed, realizing that they had wedge the piano into the corner. Ness couldn’t see much of the other person but saw the distinct green of a third year student; a major. Ness saluted, “Major sir, allow me to assist you.”   
“What, oh.” The major spoke, their voice feminine and scratchy, “Thank you.”  
Ness helped move the piano back, then maneuver it around the corner and into one of the small practice rooms. Ness wiped his hands on his pants and looked up at the major. The person was very tall and covered with freckles, their blond hair done up with such care that Ness suspected it could have taken hours, and though their voice had been feminine they did have a few features that made Ness question their gender for a moment.   
“thank you.” The major said running a hand through their hair, “only… three more to go.” They seemed to smile, but it was faint, and gone very quickly, a nervous tick.   
“Do you need any more help?” Ness offered.   
“Oh, no, I couldn’t trouble you with that sort of thing…um… private…?”   
“Ness.” Ness held out his hand.   
“Lucas,” Lucas took Ness’ hand delicately, Lucas’ hand was cold, almost inhumanly so. Around his wrist was a thin silver cuff, with a symbol Ness recognized, a symbol that had been on the Starman’s chest, Ness tried to take a closer look, but Lucas pulled away.   
“Thank you for your help.” He walked from the room.   
“Hey wait.” Ness, followed after Lucas, “what’s that bracelet?  
“it’s nothing important.” Lucas replied, flatly.   
“But that symbol, I saw it before, on something bad.”  
Lucas stopped, “You’ve seen them too?”   
Ness blinked, “The space men?”   
Lucas turned back to him, “Please… if you know what’s good for you, stay away from anything like that.” Lucas’ hand went ridged the fingers contorting, his head twitched to the side. The movement disturbed Ness enough to get him to take a step back and a psychic shield flashed up between them.   
Lucas blinked, “Ah… good instincts.” He turned and went down the hall.   
Ness dissipated the shield, “It was nice to meet you.”   
Lucas turned, and walked backward, “Look, just… stay out of trouble, keep your eyes down, you’ll survive longer…. it was nice to meet you too, Ness.” Lucas turned the corner, and was gone.


	3. Please proceed to the office on the fourth floor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Requiem kids get a day off from school to go check out the mall! But their shopping is suddenly interrupted by the runaway 5! Who is this newcomer with the busted chimera leg? and why do he and Lucas Know each other?

Chapter three

Please proceed to the office on the fourth floor. 

 

 

Requiem did not let their new students relax too much before classes had started.  
Ness saw Paula in most of his classes and sat by her in all of them. The classes themselves were fascinating, he learned things in the first week that he didn’t even know were possible! He couldn’t wait to actually get out and practice, during some of the hands on lessons, until then he kept his psionics on lock down, due to it only being allowed in the sparing circles outside, and certain classroom situations.   
Ness was surprised to see Lucas in a few of his classes. He was in the same band class, in the back, leading percussion as drum captain. He mostly played bells, timpani or piano.   
The other class Lucas was in was Ness’ levitation class. Ness hopped up and waved at Lucas when he came through the door, “Lucas! Lucas!” he said before letting out a few coughs. He hadn’t been feeling his best when he got up that morning but he wasn’t going to let a little head cold get the best of him. It wasn’t that serious, just a cough and a little headache.  
Lucas looked up at him a little warily before waving back.  
“Come sit with me!” Ness pointed at the empty seat next to him.  
Lucas shook his head, “N-no no, I’m the Teacher’s Assistant I have to sit here.” Lucas pointed at a small desk in the front corner off the room.  
Ness nodded and gave Lucas a thumbs up. Lucas slowly returned the gesture and went to sit down.  
The teacher entered and unlocked a closet behind his desk and moved to Lucas, “Give each student three elements, I’m sure you remember this lesson.”  
Lucas nodded and moved to the closet pulling out a box of several odd objects, and began placing three in front of each person. He came to Ness and gave him a small smile, putting down a rubber duck, a small glass vase, a wooden drawer pull, and a pair of safety goggles.  
Ness picked them up and examined them, as the teacher went into his lesson.   
“today we will be learning how different things feel depending on what they are made off. You have three things in front of you. I want you to feel them all over, psychically. You do not have to lift them yet. Just see if you can get a good grip on them, please put on the protective goggles and begin.”  
Ness nodded and put them all down again. He put on the safety goggles and looked at the duck. He could feel the plastic material of the duck in the back of his mind right before the duck was squeezed tightly, giving out a rather pathetic pfft sound. Ness laughed and let go. He tried again, coughing into his sleeve as he stared. He felt the material of the duck again and his fingers twitched. Gently, he thought.   
He could hear Lucas softly humming as he rearranged the closet. Was that a Beatles song? was it…? Ness started to hum along. Smiling as he recognized the song tapping his fingers to the beat. His head ache suddenly spiked and he winced. At the same moment, the box in Lucas’ hand slipped and clattered to the ground, his eyes trained on Ness.   
“Pilgrim!” The teacher snapped.  
Lucas turned away from Ness, “I-I’m so-“  
The glass vase in front of Ness shattered. Lucas let out a small yelp of surprise.   
the teacher moved over to Ness picking up the pieces of the vase.  
“Shoot, I’m sorry I wasn’t even concentrating on the vase.” Ness said, blushing in embarrassment. In truth, he didn’t even think he had been concentrating on anything but the song he had been humming.   
“It’s alright Ness, this is why we wear safety goggles.”   
Ness moved to help the teacher pick up the stray glass, and his eyes caught Lucas’.  
Lucas was on his knees collecting what he had dropped, his bright green eyes trained on Ness, his expression almost unreadable.   
Ness shivered and went back to cleaning up. 

 

 

It had been a long time since Lucas had thought about the prophecy. Those sleepless nights he had stayed up with his twin brother, Claus, as he ran his greased hands through his ginger hair. Trying to crack open that horrible machine. The Apple of Enlightenment, he almost spat at the thought of it. But his brother had been so keen on it, obsessed with unlocking it. It was his job, how he could be useful to the others.   
Lucas shook his head, he didn’t want to think about it. Never again, he wanted to put all of it behind him. But feeling Ness’ strange new power vibrate through him as he hummed, a boy resonating with the earth, in the song of a million voices, crying for peace-  
Lucas shook the thoughts away and started his record player to drown his thoughts as he studied. He sat at his desk and opened the vivarium that sat on the corner of it. A medium sized red snake slipped out of it and rested its head on Lucas’ wrist. {You’re looking all troubled,} it said turning it’s big eyes on Lucas.  
“I am all troubled.” Lucas replied, “I don’t want to talk about it right now though…” Lucas sat back and looked at the ceiling. His mind still wandering. The music not helping. It reverberated through him, reminding him of Ness’ resonance. His feverish face as he got lost in the song. As the song tangled with his psionics and vibrated inside him until the vase shattered into pieces. The resonance of a million voices.   
Lucas groaned and covered his face with his hands, “It’s been two years, why does it always keep coming back to me?”   
There was a knock at his dorm room door and he turned to it. Then looked at his snake before taking the needle from the record, “who is it?”   
“It’s Ness, you know, the cool one.”  
Lucas couldn’t help but smile. The boy was comical and sweet, even endearing. The two silver cuffs around his wrist reacted to the emotional response. The starman symbols flashed and a small spark went off in his head. His hands twitched. No. No emotions, not that strong. It would be too much, too risky. He had to be good. He had to be calm. Cold.   
Lucas stood and opened the door, “Hello, what do you want?”   
Ness smiled at him, a smile that could warm even the coldest heart. A spark went off in Lucas’ head again, and he twitched.   
“Well, it’s open campus day.” Ness explained.   
“Oh…” Sunday, Lucas had lost track again. Everything had become so monotonous that he never bothered to count the days.   
“Yeah! so a bunch of us are gonna hit the streets and go check out the piglet Plaza.”  
“The mall?” Fear flashed in Lucas’ eyes. The mall. He hadn’t been there in two years. Not since…the cuffs shocked him, badly. He shuddered.  
Instead of doing what most people did and moving away from Lucas, what Ness had done the first time, Ness moved closer, “Hey, you okay? You don’t gotta come, if it makes you upset.”   
Lucas shook his head, “I’m not upset. I…I’d love to come. Just let me get changed.”   
Ness nodded and smiled, “Just head to the gate, we’ll wait for you.”   
Lucas nodded back and closed the door. Going to change out of his uniform into some street cloths, “This is a bad idea. What if…”  
{What if it’s a good thing? It’s about time you got out and did human things again.} the snake said.  
Lucas looked up at him, “Will you come with me, Ropesnake?”   
{Get me a Churro and I’m all yours.}  
Lucas scoffed, “You’ll bloat.”   
{It’ll be worth every bite.}  
Lucas pulled a small leather jacket over his shirt and held out his hand, “If you die, I’m telling Duster it’s your fault.”   
{Oh please, I wouldn’t die on you, buddy. Have a little faith in me.} The snake crawled up Lucas’ arm and snuggled into one of his jacket pockets, “Just holler if you need anything.”  
“I will.” Lucas inspected himself in the mirror on the door. It had been a while since he had worn something besides his uniform, and it felt weird to see himself in his own style again. Skinny jeans and hightops, red tank top under a dark jacket, embellished with necklaces and rings. Maybe it was too much… maybe he needed make-up. “Just some liner,” he said to himself. He pulled the eyeliner out of his desk drawer. He inspected the tube, turned it over in his hands, “This is probably three years old…”  
{Maybe it is a good thing your going to the mall.} Ropesnake commented.  
Lucas tossed the liner into his trash can and nodded, “Maybe.” He did one more comb through of his hair and grabbed his bag before heading out to the front gate. 

 

The Piglet Plaza was a large sleek, four-story mall, in the city center. It was bustling with people, all going about their own business, as the little group of students wandered in. Ness looked around in awe at the sight of all of it. He had never been in a place so big and full. He was bubbling with excitement.   
“Alright kids.” Skye Rossi, Paula’s RA, a fourth year, a school Colonel, got their attention, “stay in groups of at least two and meet back here by five, got it?”   
Ness nodded, “Yes ma’am!” He took hold of Paula’s hand and started off.  
Lucas stayed close with Ness and Paula, not knowing anyone else well enough to group up with them. Often times when the halls would crowd or the isles of the shops pressed in, Lucas found his hand reaching out and clutching the back of Ness’ shirt, or the strap of Paula’s bag. An old coping mechanism; the fear of becoming lost in this place ever present in the back of his mind; of being touched by a strangers hand, a pigmask or Hogsquader taking him away, was he even allowed to come back to the mall after what he had done?  
Ness made sure to keep a close eye on Lucas, noticing his agitation, though it was hard to see at first, the blond’s face never showed any sign of discomfort. But the body language he used, staying close, holding onto either Ness or Paula. Like a small child holding the skirts of his mother, Ness felt a little responsible for Lucas, having been the one that had invited him along in the first place. He didn’t know if Lucas was having fun, or torturing himself for some reason. Until Lucas stopped following him.   
Lucas’ eye had caught on a window display. Autumn was coming. His favorite season. And with that season came new clothing. New dresses. The dress in the window was a creamy golden yellow, dusted with a white daisy designs, the skirt flowing down almost to the mannequin’s ankles. Lucas could see himself in that dress, sitting on the roof of the old farmhouse back home, his old work boots coated with mud from the first rain, sunhat perched on his head as he watched Boney, the family dog, run around, herding the sheep-  
“that’s a cute dress.” Ness’ voice pulled Lucas away from his pinning thoughts.  
“Huh?” Lucas looked down at the other boy.  
Ness smiled back up at him, “the dress, it’s cute, I like the color.” Ness looked back at it, “… you… thinking about getting it for a girlfriend?”   
Lucas blushed, “No, no.” he said quickly, “I don’t have a girlfriend… or anything like that.”   
Ness nodded slowly, “are you… thinking about getting it for you?”   
“what?” Lucas said, his voice going high pitched, “well I… It’s not really, I mean it’s nice… and it’s my style I suppose. but… well I mean.”   
“Come on!” Ness grabbed Lucas’ hand, hoping that maybe he could get Lucas to enjoy himself a little bit more.  
Lucas followed him nervously, until they found the rack that held the yellow dress. Lucas looked through them hesitantly, until he found his size. He looked up at Ness, as if looking for permission.   
The only person that had ever been so enthusiastic about Lucas’ fashion had been his brother. Other people had always given him odd looks, or said things under their breath, or even too his face, but Ness…  
Ness gave him a thumbs up. And Lucas gave Ness a small smile in return. Lucas moved to where the dressing rooms were and tried the dress on. He looked at himself in the mirror. A tall, pale, scrawny thing, in a dress that was just a bit too large.  
“you’re getting thinner.” He said to his reflection.   
Ness absently looked through the cloths as he waited for Lucas.  
“Ness! There you are, what the heck,” Paula called starting into the shop with a smile, “I thought I lost you, where’s-“   
The lights in the mall went out and Ness instinctively curled up and covered his head.   
Paula screamed, “Let me go! Ness!”   
The security gate of the store came down and the emergency lights came on. Ness stood up quickly. Paula was gone.   
“Come on kid! We gotta go!” The shop keeper said pulling at Ness.  
“No, wait! Paula’s still out there!” Ness pulled away from the man and went back to the security gate and tried to pull it open.  
“What happened?” Lucas said, bursting out of the fitting room, still in the yellow dress. Rope snake curled around his wrist.   
“ah fuck!” The shopkeeper said when he spotted Lucas, the man stumbled over himself and rushed to the back door, leaving the two boys in the shop alone.   
Lucas bit his lip and pulled on the skirt of the dress before moving back to Ness, “come on we have to go!”  
the loud speakers in the mall sparked to life, “gooooood evening, Ladies gentlemen and everything in between!” A jovial male voice spoke, “Sorry to cut your shopping day short, but the Runaway Five need to commandeer this place for a bit of a… display, so if you could all run frantically to your nearest exit it would be so very very entertaining to watch.   
Ness pulled at the security gate. The terrorists. They had Paula.  
“Ness please. We need to go.” Lucas begged.  
“I’m not leaving Paula!” Ness said, “help me, it’s locked!”  
Lucas took a breath, “Okay… okay, just, stand back.” Lucas closed his eyes and concentrated. He took hold of the gate with his psychic powers. His silver cuffs straining, angrily shocking him for using more energy than he was allowed. The gate lifted slowly. And Ness slid underneath, Lucas followed close behind, pulling the skirt of the dress down over his legs as he slid.   
Lucas gasped and let go of the gate, which slammed closed again. He coughed and twitched as the cuffs punished him.  
“are you okay?” Ness asked, moving to help Lucas up.  
Lucas nodded and took Ness’ offered hand, standing slowly, “let’s go find Paula.” 

 

Paula shoved herself away from the person holding her, stumbling back to see some of the other physic kids that had been in their group, huddled in the corner around Skye, “Paula!”   
Paula turned to who had brought her here, but the person had quickly left the room, she turned around in a circle, scanning for threats, “What do you thugs want, I’m warning you!” Paula lit up a psychic fire in her hand, “I’m lethal when I want to be!”   
“Chillax doll.” There was a young man behind the desk in the office, no older than Skye, with the same voice that had come over the loudspeaker. A baseball cap was turned backward on his wild black hair. He crossed his legs on the desk, the left coming down with a loud clank of metal, a chimera limb.   
Chimera limbs weren’t uncommon. In larger cities and other places that produced pork products, Anyone injured while working for Porky got the best care available. But this… this leg was different. It was not well taken care of, and seeming to have pieces broken off or replaced.  
“I’ve heard about you. You’re part of the Runaway five!” Paula snapped at the chimera legged man.  
“very observant.” The man chuckled, pulling at the red bandana around his neck “Please to sit down.”  
Paula held up her lit hand.  
“I said sit.” The man held up his hand and a psychic shield folded over Paula’s hand and the fire went out, “Down.” A physical shield replaced the psychic, and she was pulled over to the others where Skye caught her.  
Paula bared her teeth, “Ness’ll come get us!”  
The man blinked, “the fuck’s a ness?   
“That’s a Ness.” Paula pointed at the security screens, showing the dimly lit mall.  
Ness had a metal rod in his hand moving through the halls slowly, Lucas hot on his heels.   
“Pilgrim…” The man mumbled. And went back over to the desk and grabbed up the com for the loudspeaker, “Hello hello, can the guest Named ness please proceed to the office on the fourth floor. And bring your scrawny friend with you.”   
Lucas looked up at the camera angrily.  
the man laughed, “ah, that’s him alright.”  
Ninten watched as the two boys made there way quickly up to the office.   
Ness Kicked down the door, holding up the mettle rod, “Where’s Paula!”   
“Hey Lucas.” The man said, giving him a wave. He picked up a stack of fliers and tossed a some at Lucas, “Make yourself useful.”  
Lucas let the fliers hit him and scatter on the floor, “I don’t work for you.”   
“Really, you’re still on the payroll. You never officially quit, you know, man is Lucky huffy about it,” The man adopted a gruff old voice, “those darn Pilgrims, never showing up on time, I got a business to run!” the man held out fliers to some of the kids, “I don’t intend to hurt any of you. Sorry for the… abrasive introduction.”  
“Don’t touch them.” Skye instructed, “save your breath terrorist.” she spat at the man.  
Ness reached down and picked up the flyer.   
‘Wolves in Pig-Masks.’ The flyer read in bold black letters. ‘The Pigmasks and they’re king have been pulling the wool over the eyes of the psychic community. They train you up as toys to experiment on. Then send you to die in wars they started. Fight for peace! Fight for the Light! Join the Runaway 5, help us create a future of wisdom, friendship and Love!’   
Ness moved over the the man with the chimera leg and held up a ball of psychic energy.   
“Are you threatening me?” The man laughed.  
“What’s the Light?” Ness said.  
“The freedom and peace for all mankind, the light at the end of the-“  
“No no, not…. When the Chosen Boy reaches the point he will find the Light-”  
the man’s eyes grew large and he looked up at Lucas, who looked back with just as much shock, “where did you hear that?” Lucas asked.   
“Shit.” Ninten’s eyes had moved to the screens. Lucas looked back. At the entrance to the mall were the Pigmasks, joined by Commander Iro.   
The psychic children started cheering, “Commander Iro!”   
“He’ll get the terrorists for sure!”   
“You guys are dead meat!”  
Lucas went over to the desk and grabbed the walkie talkie that was there, “Code three.”   
“What? Who is this… Lucas?” a voice came over the walkie.  
Lucas looked up at the screens again and saw another chimera join Iro. A girl in a powder blue maid dress and long blond pigtails. Lucas cursed under his breath, “Code two!”   
He turned to the door, “PK Love!” The door into the office froze solid. He gasped and moved back. Placing a hand on the desk for support.   
the man with the chimera leg looked at the cuff on Lucas’ writs, “they cuffed yo-“  
“Ninten!” Lucas snapped, looking up at the man, “you have to go.”   
Ninten nodded. Turning to the large windows he moved to them and used his chimera leg to hit them with his heel. He cursed and stumbled back, leaving only a crack in the window, “Fuck! what sort of plexi-reinforced shit is this?”   
“you can’t break it?” Lucas said.   
Ninten kicked it again and hissed. He limped over to Lucas, favoring his chimera leg. He shook his head, “i’m fucked…”  
Lucas looked around the room, trying to think, his eyes landed on Ness, “Ah- Ness! Your special!”   
“My what?” Ness shook his head.   
“you’ve been feeling sick lately.”  
“it’s just a headache.” Ness said.   
“you broke the vase.” Lucas said pulling Ness over to the window. Putting his hand on it.  
“Hey I don’t even know how I did that! And why should I, help this guy?” Ness pulled his hand away.  
Lucas looked at Ness with wide green eyes. Ninten had his eyes trained to the floor, his body shivering.   
Ness turned and put his hand back on the window.  
“What were you feeling when it happened?” Lucas said, guiding Ness.  
“my head hurt.”   
“before that.”  
Ness thought, “I was humming along with you.”   
“right. resonate with me.” Lucas started to hum a single note.  
“you mean harmonize?” Ness asked.   
“Just hum.” Lucas shot back.  
Ness closed his eyes and started to hum, trying to recapture that feeling. His head started to hurt but he pressed through it, thinking of Lucas’ scared eyes. Thinking of Ninten, a boy he barely knew, a boy who could have the answers he needed about the Soundstone, shaking, his devil may care attitude slipping away as fear took over. Ness knew he couldn’t just stand by and watch.   
The glass started to vibrate. Then it cracked.  
“keep going Ness you almost have it figured!” Lucas encouraged.   
Ness screwed his eyes tight and his hum became a yell and the glass shattered.   
“Shit.” Ninten moved to the window. “Rock on.” He jumped from the window just as something slammed into the office door.  
Lucas turned to the door, “go sit with the others.” he instructed Ness.   
“But!”  
“Please!” Lucas snapped.  
But Ness didn’t have time to comply. The door broke from its hinges and ice scattered as a Pork Trooper, a towering, muscle bound pigmask, bashed through into the room and stood at its full height of almost seven feet, looking down at the Psychic children.   
A few other pigmaks came in and one private quickly grabbed Lucas, twisting his arm behind his back.  
“Hey! He didn’t do any-” Ness took a step forward but the rest of the pigmaskes came in and one took hold of Ness’ shoulder, prompting the him to sit down where he was.   
“Atten hut!” A captain said and the pigmasks went rigid and saluted as Commander Iro entered the room, his arm cannon prepped and ready, his helmet shielded eyes scanning the room.  
“The room is clear sir!” The pork trooper said.   
Iro handed off his cannon to the captain behind him who quickly un-hooked it from the pack on his back. Iro walked to the children huddled in the corner. And Ness could clearly see that he wasn’t much older than any of them, maybe even Skye’s age, either that or the commander was just very short. Either one was surprising, Ness had always thought the commander was a tall, strong, war hardened man, not a small young adult. Though he had always known the commander was a new addition to the chimera project, only coming into the public eye two years ago.   
“you are from the School.” Iro spoke, his voice was commanding, but sort of stilted in a way, like he wasn’t sure what he was going to say until it was out of his mouth.   
“Yes sir.” Skye spoke, “None of us were harmed.”   
“They tried to give us fliers!” One of the school privates said.  
Iro gave a curt nod, “Do not be afraid. You are safe now.” He put a hand to his chest, “I will personally transport you… to the school. There we will question you…” The captain behind him whispered something in his ear. Iro nodded, “And you will all receive special autographed flags.”   
The kids seemed to be sated by that, almost as if nothing terrifying had happened.   
Iro turned to Lucas and walked over to him, “Lucas Pilgrim.” He nodded and the private released Lucas.  
“that is your special.” Iro said, pointing at the ice around the door.  
“yes sir.” Lucas replied.   
Iro held out his hands, and Lucas placed his wrist on top of them. The commander inspected the cuffs. The silver metal giving way to the pressure of his finger. The cuffs were incredibly flexible, but never pulled away from Lucas’ wrists, “What were your intentions?”   
“I was forced sir.” Lucas replied, “They had my friends captive. If I had not done so they would have killed them. I am loyal only to the King.”   
Iro nodded, “your self preservation is strong…. A good quality.” He held up his wrist to his mouth, “Send a pork bean to the fourth floor office.”  
“right away commander.” A voice called back.   
Iro turned to the students. “We will take you to the school. Please be patient as we question all of you about the events.”   
“Yes sir.” The children chorused and stood.   
Ness moved over to Lucas, “are you okay?”   
Lucas nodded, “We need to talk later.” He pressed his head quickly to Ness’ and Ness heard Lucas’ voice in his head, “don’t mention the Light to them.”  
Ness nodded dumbly as a pork bean came to hover at the broken window.   
“careful now.” The pig masks lined up the children and quickly got them loaded into the pork bean. Ness sat down next to Lucas and stared at the metal floor as they made their way back to the school.


	4. And where could the missing Claus be?

Chapter Four  
And where could the missing Claus be? 

 

Ness sat quietly as he waited for his turn to be interrogated. Lucas paced the length of the room not too far away; he twitched and took deep breaths, but he seemed too agitated to calm himself properly.  
Ness looked up at him and swallowed, “He… knew you.” Not just known him… that boy named Ninten had teased him, was concerned when he saw those cuffs, seemed to depend on him for help.  
Lucas stopped pacing and looked at Ness, “Don’t talk to me about this, not here-”   
“are you a terrorist!?” Ness blurted out, not wanting to sit in this nagging fear anymore.  
Lucas looked away, “I… no…. Not anymore. I mean I never… it was so long ago…” He tugged at the dress he was still wearing. Rope snake hanging loose around his neck.   
“What does that mean?” Ness pressed.  
“Yes! Okay, is that what you want to hear! Yes, I was with them. But I stopped, I left! I couldn’t do it anymore, I couldn’t be a part of that… toxic place.”   
Ness nodded slowly, “so…you’re a good guy now?” He asked hopefully.  
“I’m…” Lucas shook his head, “Neutral.”   
“Why? What… what happened that made you want to even be a part of that? To be around such awful people? To betray the kingdom?” Ness asked, he couldn’t wrap his head around it.   
Lucas looked over at Ness. His face was set, but tears spilled from his eyes, “because, they took everything from me.” Lucas replied, his voice breaking.   
Ness’ jaw went slack.   
The door opened and a pigmask private came in, “Lucas Pilgrim, please come with me.”  
Lucas nodded, “of course.” Lucas turned to Ness and handed Rope snake off to him. Ness held the snake at arms length, “Wait what do I do with it?”  
“Just take him to my room, he eats two eggs every day, make sure you change his water.” Lucas turned and followed the private out.  
Ness watched the door, He had been given snake care instructions; like Lucas knew he wasn’t coming back. Ness looked down at the snake, who looked back at him, “I hope he’s overreacting.”  
{Me too.} the snake replied. 

 

Lucas was led into a small room with a table and a few chairs. Commander Iro looked up at him and gestured to the empty chair across from him, “Come. Sit please.”  
Lucas sat down. Folding his hands on the table.   
Iro nodded slowly, “I have heard. From the other students that you…. Of your own volition, Used your special on the door. And warned… the terrorists of our arrival. Is this true?”   
“yes.” Lucas said simply.   
“you lied to us.”  
Lucas nodded, “I did.”   
“Why?”   
“I…” Lucas looked at his folded hands, his legs rubbed against each other under the table, “I knew those people once, and I feared they would be hurt. It was. A foolish decision, I am loyal to the king. I swear.”  
Iro nodded, “you will be taken into custody.”   
“Yes. I understand.”   
“you should be in solitary for…three days.” Iro flipped through his messy notes, “The Class private Ness, they say he helped you.”  
“I forced him, the fault is mine.” Lucas said quickly, his eyes going a bit wide, “He did nothing wrong.”   
Iro wrote that down, “many people corroborate that.”   
“Are you going to punish him?” Lucas asked.  
“that…. Remains to be seen.” Iro stood, “take Mr. Pilgrim into solitary and bring in Mr. Shigesato.”   
“Yes sir.” A pigmask private took Lucas by the shoulder and led him out of the building. 

 

When Ness was taken into the interrogation room where he tried to defend Lucas’ actions, but the Commander informed him it was no use. Lucas had already been taken to solitary.   
Ness sat on Lucas’ bed, holding the new flag he had received. The commander’s handwriting was as stilted as his speech. Ness had wanted nothing more than to meet the Commander, but not like this. Not in an interrogation room with his head flooded with conflicting feelings. Ness flopped down onto the bed, looking at the underside of Lucas’ bunk, which had sunflowers hand painted on the supports. He suddenly found it odd that Lucas lived alone in a room for two people. Ness sat up, “Hey Ropesnake, does someone else live in this room?”  
Rope snake looked up, {Ah, man, I don’t know if I wanna talk about that. That’s Lucas’ business you know, and I’m his best snake friend, I wouldn’t feel right talking about personal stuff.}  
“Why is it personal?” Ness prodded.   
The snake shook his head, {Sorry my lips are sealed.}  
“right…” Ness looked back down at the flag, If he wanted answers, he had to do some of his own digging. 

 

Ness stayed seated after his general psionics class was dismissed, the empty desk in the corner very present in his mind. The band teacher hadn’t wanted to even talk about Lucas, just waving him off telling him he would be late for his next class.  
Paula gave him a worried look, “Lucas will be back.” She reassured.   
Ness smiled up at her, “I’m sure he will be, I’m not worried about that, I just have some questions for the teacher.”   
Paula nodded and smoothed Ness’ hair before leaving the classroom.   
“you have questions?” The teacher said, coming up to Ness.  
Ness nodded, “i’m sorry but they aren’t psychic questions… It’s about Lucas.”   
“He will be returned in a few days. But you may want to give him some space for a while after.” The teacher said, “he’ll be right as rain.”  
Ness nodded, “Who’s his dorm-mate?”   
The teacher blinked, “Oh… well… why do you ask?”  
“He has a two person room but he’s the only one in there… besides the snake.”   
“Yes well… that’s safer.” The teacher cleared his throat, growing more and more uncomfortable.  
“Why? What’s going on? Why Is everyone so uncomfortable? What’s with those weird bracelets? He’s not a bad person.” anymore… Ness bit his lip to stop the last word from coming out.  
“oh no no, Ness, of course not, Lucas is a very kind person, one of the kindest people I know, it’s just…there was an accident with him… a few years ago. it’s… not really something we should talk about. but… but if you go to the library in the city.” The teacher grabbed a small note pad and wrote down a date and a few words, “If you go to the library, to the annex one of the Bots there should be able to get you the answers you’re looking for.” The teacher gave him the note. Ness looked it over and nodded, “thank you Professor.”   
“Be careful,” the teacher warned, “it’s not pretty.”   
Ness nodded and jumped up out of his chair to rush to his next class.

 

 

Ness requested an off campus pass as soon as he could, and was very pleased to see he had been approved. though he had lied a little bit about the reason. He was doing research in the Library… but it wasn’t the research he thought the school would approve of.  
Ness sat nervously in one of the private annex rooms, He wasn’t doing anything illegal, if it was in the annex it had to be public information, but… This was Lucas’ personal business. Was this a betrayal?   
A small robot wheeled in on it’s single leg. It was feminine in appearance but not enough to trick you into thinking it was a chimera, “HELLO WHAT CAN I RETRIEVE FOR YOU TODAY?”  
“ah..” Ness looked down at the paper in his hands, “I need all news material during 10/199V.” Ness squinted, that was almost two years about. Wasn’t it? “Um… with the key words, Piglet Plaza, Lucas, Pilgrim.” The plaza, this must be why Lucas hadn't wanted to go at first. Something happened… but what could be so terrible that it had everyone speaking in hushed voices; having him jump through hoops, “… oh, that’s all.”  
The Bot left.  
ness took his hat off and ruffled his hair, maybe he should leave and ask Lucas all this when he got back. But that would be rude he had already sent the bot out to get all those documents.  
The bot returned with a pile of news clippings and a few happy disks of footage, “HERE YOU ARE. IF YOU NEED ANYTHING ELSE JUST PRESS THE CALL BUTTON.” The bot left again.   
Ness sifted through the new papers and slipped one of the disks into the small drive built into the desk. A small screen popped up and the video started playing.  
A reporter stood in front of what looked to be a structure made entirely of Ice. There was snow gently falling from the sky. Snow in October… that couldn’t be right. Ness thought to himself. But he cut himself off when the reporter started speaking.   
“As you can see behind me, the Plaza is almost completely encased in ice. Rescue teams have reported the inside is like a frozen cave, and many civilians are still trapped inside. Still no information of what could have caused this devastating Phenomena.”  
The video cut out and was replaced by another.   
the same reporter looked back at him, the frozen plaza still looming behind her, she was in a different coat so Ness assumed it was a new day. The woman had a bit more distress in her eyes, “twenty five have been pronounced dead on the scene and we have breaking news that this catastrophic event was caused by a student of the Requiem school for gifted psychics, Lucas Pilgrim.”  
Ness sucked air through his teeth. It wasn’t a shock, that it was Lucas, the shock was that only Lucas had caused that much damage, as only a Class Captain.  
“Teams are trying to advance on the boy but his abilities appear to be unstable.”   
There was a loud crack and large chunks of Ice came down from one corner of the building. The newswoman screamed and the video cut.   
The video came back in as the camera clumsily zoomed in and blurred out. But Ness could hear Lucas’ voice, yelling, hysterical.   
The camera came into focus. Lucas was being dragged to a wagon by two majors, his body pail, frost covering his lips and unkempt hair. A cardigan hung uselessly from one arm. His boots scrapped the concrete as he struggled, sending bursts of Ice with every pound of the soul on the hard ground.   
“Let me go you dirty pigs! Liars! All of you! I know what I saw! Where are you keeping him!? What did you do!? I know what you are! I know what you are! Monsters! Where’s Claus! Where’s Claus! Give him back!” Lucas was shoved unceremoniously into the wagon. And it too started to freeze as it rushed from the scene.   
The disk popped out of the desk and Ness took it out and replaced it with the second as he looked down at the news clippings. They reaffirmed what he had just seen, but added that Lucas had been moved from solitary to the darling swine hospital in the city.  
The screen came back to life, and it showed an older man in a lab coat and large glasses, “Thank you all for coming to our conference. We have made several strides when it comes to mr. pilgrims toxicity we have pinpointed the cause of it and found a way to nullify it. Observe.”   
Lucas entered the line of sight and a few people gasped and moved away. Lucas didn’t react to anything, and seemed to have to be escorted onto the stage to stand next to the doctor.  
“There is nothing to fear, we are all completely safe. How are you feeling Lucas?”  
Lucas spoke but it was too soft for the camera’s to pick up clearly.   
The doctor nodded, “now. For a demonstration.” The doctor whispered into Lucas’ ear and lucas’ face contorted and he screamed, A few shards of Ice grew up around him. But then, he twitched and relaxed, and the Ice disappeared.   
“Behold!” The man held Lucas’ arm up proudly, where the cuff was placed around his wrist, “the saturn cuffs. Pilgrim’s emotional state is almost uncontrollable, but these cuffs were the answer. When Pilgrim’s emotions grows too volatile the cuffs will send a controlled shock into his mind. If that does not work the fail safe will activate and he will lose consciousness-” Ness paused the video.   
So that explained the mall and the cuffs and the strange way people acted when talking about all of this...but… why did Lucas freak out in the first place? Who was Claus?   
Ness pressed the call button. The Bot returned and Ness gathered up all the material and gave it to her, “bring me… any information with the Keywords, Lucas, Claus, and pilgrim.”   
The bot place all the documents he had just given her back on the table and left.  
Ness blinked at the stack then laughed at himself, “aha, yeah. That’s got Lucas in it…” Ness could feel himself shaking after what he had just seen, no wonder people hadn’t wanted to talk about it.   
The bot returned with two more slips of newsprint. Two obituaries.   
Ness took them carefully.   
The first one, Ness had to take a closer look at. At first he thought the picture was of Lucas. The grey scaled image of a smiling young boy with tousled hair. But under the picture it read

Nicholas (Claus) Pilgrim   
Son of Flint and Hinawa Pilgrim  
died in the Darling Swine Hospital in New Pork City on 8/16/199V due to complications.  
He was born in Tazmily with his Twin brother Lucas.  
And was the top of his class at Requiem  
He will be greatly missed by all who knew him.  
An energetic boy.

Ness sat back, Twin brother. No wonder Lucas was so out of his mind in that video, He had just lost his brother. Ness looked down at the other obituary. A beautiful woman looked up at him. The words much more simple.   
Hiniwa Pilgrim  
Wife of Flint  
Mother of the Twins Lucas and Claus  
Daughter of Alec  
may the Beautiful Hinawa rest in peace for all time.

 

Ness held back tears. Lucas lost his mother. And his brother. And he blamed the Pigmask army for it. There had to be more too it. He had all the information in front of him, but it only left him with more questions. Maybe he should have waited for Lucas. Ness stood. He would wait for Lucas. There was still so much more to ask. There was nothing at all here about the Runaway five. If he was going to get any farther in figuring out what he needed to do with the sound stone. He had to get to the Runaway five. And Lucas could get him there… but he had to find a way to convince Lucas that it was a good idea. But for now… all he could do was wait.


	5. All the information is there, except for the information that isn’t there.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ness confesses to Getting nosey, but his nosiness pays off when Lucas starts to tell him a story.

Chapter five  
All the information is there, except for the information that isn’t there.

 

Warm darkness was all that welcomed Lucas, when they tossed him into solitary confinement. He easily slid down the shallow slide that led into the small windowless cell.   
He wasn’t a stranger to this place.  
He had been in there before. But never alone. The containment chambers held only one person, but he could always feel Claus, his brother, his twin, no matter where he was.  
In the suffocating dark, he reached out for his twin again, as he had done so many times before. And, just as so many times before, he was met with nothing but the silence. The hope of denial broke to make way for the bitter chill of realism once again. Claus was gone.  
He was alone.   
That was when the voices started. loud, piercing. He tried to drown them out the way he had before, his voice ringing out clear and bright like the ice of his special magic. Singing the old lullabies of his mother. The soft twang of his mother’s voice wove into the song, comforting memories.   
The whispers Laughed at him.   
“mama’s boy, crybaby, monster.”  
Lucas pressed is hands against his ears but he knew it would be no help. The whispers were inside him. They knew him. An old friend.  
Ice climbed over his hands and spread over the floor. The Saturn bracelets punished him for his fear, And kept punishing him, until he lost himself completely to the warm dark. 

 

The days went by and Ness kept an eye on Lucas’ dorm room. Firstly, because he had to take care of Ropesnake, who was really friendly, despite being a snake. But mostly, Ness wanted to keep an eye out for Lucas. It had been a few days since he had gotten the information from the Library and he was anxious to know more… and to hear that what he did, wasn’t a bad thing.   
At lunch he finally confessed to Paula.  
Paula laughed, “you’re so sweet to worry like that. but… if it’s on public record… that means it’s common knowledge right? So if you didn’t learn It there you could have learned it somewhere else? Like from Skye.”  
“your RA?” Ness asked sitting up a little bit.  
Paula nodded, “she’s super nice, but she… likes to gossip. a lot.” Paula laughed, “but I’m sure you’ll be safe as long as you don’t get on her bad side.”  
“Talking about me Miss.Polestar?” The Class Colonel with bobbed brown hair streaked in sky blues sat down with the two privates. Skye gave Ness a smile, “you in trouble there hot shot?”   
Ness shook his head, “I… I don’t think so, ma’am. I was… digging up information on Lucas.”  
“What about him?” Skye asked.  
“you’re not going to gossip about him are you?” Ness asked, looking at her with suspicion.  
“My lips are sealed,” Skye replied, “believe me I know my limits, and that poor kid has been through enough; I remember when him and his brother came here, it was-“  
“Wait! you knew Claus?” Ness said standing up.   
Skye smiled and motioned for him to sit back down.  
Ness sat, “sorry.”  
Sky smiled, “Claus was top of his class. They had never seen anything like him. The fact that he was so out there and social, and just, an outright genius, sort of overshadowed Lucas’ actual psychic ability.”   
“what do you mean?” Ness asked.  
“well, when Claus came into the school, he only had one psychic ability, his special, and it was just a copy of Lucas’ somehow. They said it was because they were twins, but I’ve seen other psychic twins and they never had the same special. Anyway, when he disappeared he had…like, two. Lucas far surpassed him in that respect, until they slapped those cuffs on him he was like… a psychic weapon of mass destruction.”  
Ness remembered the images of the frozen mall, Mass destruction...that sounded about right.   
“They always talked about having teachers before school,” Skye continued, “so maybe they had a leg up. But Claus knew his stuff and it got him more spotlight then Lucas, and I think Lucas liked it that way.”   
“was he… just a late bloomer?” Paula asked.  
Skye shrugged, “I know it pissed him off. He was always obsessed with getting stronger, and whatever, but he never really could.”   
“you think that’s why he disappeared?” Ness asked.  
“you know, could be. He was found in Threed, I heard a lot of crazy like. occult stuff goes on over there. Maybe he bought into it.”   
“Threed…” Ness mumbled.  
“Oh! I think I remember my dad reading about that in the paper.” Paula said, “it was a terrible thing…”   
“oh yeah you live in two-town don’t you?” Skye asked.  
The two girls continued to talk, but Ness was taken up by his thoughts. Things were just getting more and more complicated. 

 

 

Later that night, Ness went to check on Lucas’ room before heading to bed, he was starting to get nervous. How long were they going to keep Lucas there…?   
His paced slowed as he turned the corner and saw three Hog squaders outside Lucas’ room, and the large form of Miracle Fassad backed out of the room.   
“So take your time resting little one, you’re going to be an asset to us one day- oh!” Fassad turned his eyes to Ness, a strange coldness in his brown human eye. But it melted away as he smiled at Ness, “are you here to see Lucas?”   
Ness nodded dumbly.  
“I’m sorry little one, he’s still recovering. Give him some time before you see him, alright?”  
Ness nodded again.   
“Have a good evening.” Fassad waved and the pigmasks followed him out of the building. Ness went to Lucas’ door and raised a hand to knock, but thought better of it. He had only ever heard rumors about solitary. But none of them were good. Ness before he headed back to his own room. 

 

 

It was a few more days before Ness saw Lucas out and about. Lucas looked tired, and disheveled; His hair not done up with as much care as usual.   
He quietly entered the band room, as the bell toned out and moved back to the precision section, not noticing, or perhaps ignoring Ness’ small wave.   
He looked over the music and prepared to play. He turned to one of the other  
members and opened his mouth, but he was cut off by another student.  
“Geo, you got timpani for this one yeah?” The girl said. Before looking up at Lucas with a quirked eyebrow, daring him to defy her.   
Lucas looked at her with a blank expression. They had replaced him. Of course. He moved away from the timpani and waited for instructions.   
Ness watched the exchange with confusion. That girl was just the leader while Lucas was gone… wasn’t she? Why wasn’t Lucas taking charge again…?  
Ness shook his head and turned back to the teacher as he got the class’s attention.  
Ness hopped Lucas could explain everything to him after classes. But the hope dwindled with every passing second. And the empty TA desk in his general Psionics class only made it worse.   
“Sir.” Ness called the teacher over.  
The teacher gave him a sad smile, “i know what you’re going to ask.”   
Ness gave him large worried eyes.   
The teacher sighed, “Lucas isn’t going to TA for me any longer. they’ve… decided it’s too much of a risk.”   
“What? Why?” Ness asked, but he knew why. The ice covered mall came back into his mind and he shook the image away.  
“Sorry Ness I wish I could tell you, truthfully.”  
“I understand sir. Thank you.” Ness sighed. And did his best to pay attention. 

 

Ness practically ran to Lucas’ dorm after classes, wanting to at least comfort the boy after he’d lost several of his positions! He knocked on Lucas’ door and waited.   
The door opened a few moments later and Lucas looked down at him with dull green eyes, “Oh... hello, Ness.”   
Ness started to speak very quickly, “I looked you up in the archive and I’m really sorry I got really curious about what you said and how people treated you and I’m so sorry!”   
Lucas blinked slowly and turned to head back inside, leaving the door open. Ness followed, taking a seat at the empty desk, “Lucas um…I-"  
“it’s public knowledge, you don’t have to be sorry.” Lucas said dully, “thank you for taking care of Ropesnake.”   
“Huh? Oh yeah. No problem at all.” He smiled, “B-b-but um… I’m sorry about everything…”  
Lucas didn't respond, he sat at his desk and stared at the workbook in front of him.  
“Um…” Ness said trying to think of something to say.  
“When the chosen boy reaches the point, he will find the light. The passing of time will shatter the nightmare rock and will reveal the path of light.” Lucas mumbled out.  
Ness perked up, “hey that’s… how did you know the rest of that?”   
“where did you hear it?” Lucas asked.  
“buzz buzz told me.” Ness replied.  
“Well… buzz buzz only gave you part of it.” Lucas replied.  
“there’s more!?” Ness stood.  
Lucas nodded.   
“wait. How do you even know?” Ness asked.  
“because the prophet of the Apple of enlightenment was my brother.” Lucas replied.   
Ness blinked, “what’s the apple of enlightenment?”   
Lucas shook his head, “it’s… a long story…” Lucas stood, “do you... have the stone?”  
“The…-“ ness reached into his pocket and pulled out the sound stone, which he had been carrying around since it made him feel more grounded. Ness held out the Stone and was washed back into the spring sky.   
he was laying in the grass, the clouds rolling over head. He was out of breath and laughing. He could hear King barking somewhere not far away. He looked to the side to see his best friend. Pokey Minch. The chubby boy turned to look at Ness, his blond hair slipping away from his eyes, bright blue, mimicking the rolling sky above, “The light!”   
Ness stumbled back into the desk chair and fell into the seat.   
Lucas’ eyes were wide and almost afraid.   
Ness looked up at him, “...it’s you-”  
“No!” Lucas said, quick and loud, then spasmed from the cuffs shock, and sat down in his chair, “I…I’m sorry. I… Never wanted anything to do with this…but... fate is a funny thing, isn’t it?” He let out a breathy laugh.  
“so you knew I’d come?” Ness asked.  
Lucas nodded, “More or less. I… didn’t know who to look for. But I knew what they would have…”   
Ness shook his head, “I’m so confused. How do you know all this? wh-why’d you get involved with the Runaway five? What happened to Claus? What does it even mean to be the light. Or the chosen boy? What’s a Nightmare rock?!”   
Lucas held out his hand to stop Ness, “I can… start from the beginning… it might help answer your questions…some of them at least… but it’s long.”   
Ness nodded, “I’m ready.”   
Lucas took a breath, “alright. I’ll start with the fire.”


	6. I have some good news and some bad news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas begins the story of his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what's this? Chapter 6? again? yeah. sorry about that. I was dissatisfied with my first pass so I wrote it again. I'll be rewriting chapter 7 too and then we'll be getting new content. thank you for your patients.

The small island of nowhere had been untouched by the main land for almost a century. Not many people even knew the main land existed anymore, save for those that had ventured up onto the mountains and seen the faint glow of the city lights of the far off coast.   
It was an anomaly, a wives tale. The mysterious ocean lights, the strange metal birds that some of the village people had seen, something just to scare kids into being good. Luckily for Lucas and Claus, their parents didn’t prescribe to the fear tactics of some other parents. They used softer methods. But that left the boys to be subject to the idea that they might be just a little spoiled, and maybe they were. But that wasn’t something Lucas really cared about. Being spoiled wasn’t really something that made sense to him. He was just. Happy. Happy to live with his little family on the coast, and happy to be able to take the trip to see his grandfather in the mountains.  
It was mostly a deserted plateau that their grandfather lived on, but Lucas loved it. If not for the great view and plenty of room to explore, but also for the native animals, the Dragos. Drago’s though quite intimidating to look at, were very gentle creatures, and Lucas and his twin were always the most excited to play with them when they went to visit their grandfather.   
Claus was always a bit more excited, or at least, not very good at staying in bed. He was up at the break of dawn and out the door long before his twin had risen. But it didn’t last long as the ginger became bored without his brother and rushed in and jumped on the bed. “Lucas! Lucas! Get up! You gonna sleep all day!? The Drago’s brought their babies! They’re so cute! Come on!” He hopped off the bed and left before checking if his twin was even awake.   
Lucky enough that was more than enough to rouse the Blond and he sat up with a sleepy expression. Lucas stumbled out of the bed and descended the stairs. He didn’t give much attention to his mother. Her long brown hair flowing over the back of the dinning chair as she sat at the table writing. Lucas opened the door and his mother turned in her chair, “Are you planing to play in your pajamas?” She smiled, “Scoot upstairs and change.” Lucas turned to his mother and gave her a sour look, “No.”  
Hinawa laughed, “Then I guess you can stay inside.” She turned back to the letter she was writing, “In your pajamas… for the rest of your life.”   
Lucas pouted more but went back up the stairs and changed into a teeshirt and shorts.   
Now a bit more awake the young boy took two steps at a time and landed on the ground floor, spreading his arms and presenting himself to his mother.   
She smiled, “There, much more presentable. Now run along. I’m sure Claus is dying without you.” Lucas ran from the house, giving his grandfather a quick wave and heading off to the edge of the plateau.  
Lucas slipped through a short trench before the high walls broke away to nothing but sky. Though the sky line was broken up as several large reptilian heads perked up to investigate the newcomer. The Dragos rumbled in welcome and Lucas smiled and waved. But he barely had time to properly greet the animals when Claus jumped on him, “LUCY!” He yelled grabbing him and turning him in a full circle before dragging him over to a small Drago family with a hatchling, “Look look. I told you!” Lucas smiled and sat at the hatchling’s side. The baby looked up at Lucas and moved to press it’s muzzle into him sniffing at him curiously before resting on the boy’s lap and purring.   
Lucas pet the Drago baby.Claus watched a bit impatiently, “Come on come on! Let’s Ram!” Lucas shook his head, “I don’t like doing that. I don’t want to hurt them.” “It’s just a game Lucas.” Claus replied, “It’s just pretend.” Claus backed up and ran at the Drago mother, he let out a loud battle cry and ran his body into the Drago, stumbling back and falling onto his back side. The Drago mother let out a soft roar and seemed to make a show of falling to the ground. The ground shook as she fell. Claus held up his hands in victory. The Drago mother looked up and moved to nuzzle Claus and purr.Claus yelped, “No stop!” He giggled, “That tickles!”   
Lucas covered his mouth as he laughed.   
“What fierce creatures have found themselves on my peek?” A voice called to them lightly.Lucas turned to the voice quickly, his ace brightened even more.   
The ethereal creature known as Ionia was walking over to them. Her pink hair done up in a neat curl, her stubble freshly shaven. Her lime green dress fluttered softly in the open air. She had a basket in her hands, “You two here to terrorize my poor babies, how terrible.” Ionia put a gloved hand to her cheek.  
“Claus did it!" Lucas was quick to blame.  
“Hey!” Claus shot back, “I didn’t hurt her, it was just pretend!”   
Ionia laughed, “All right all right. Come over here and give you auntie Io a kiss!” Lucas hopped up and ran over to the creature and wrapped his arms around her neck, kissing her cheek.   
Claus followed closely behind, but was much more interested in the basket, “are there presents in there? Are they for me?”   
Ionia swatted at Claus, “You'll see. Let’s head back I’m sure your lunch is ready by now.” Lucas kept hold of Ionia’s arm as they walked back to the cabin. Ionia walked in and greeted his mother and Grandpa, giving them both kisses on the cheek.   
“I heard The boys were here and I just couldn’t resist coming over. And I’ve had some gifts for so long for them.” Ionia put down the basket and pulled out a large gift wrapped in butcher paper, “This is Claus’ since he’s so impatient. From Aoliea.” Claus hopped up and down and took the package tearing at the paper as he opened it. Two thick books were uncovered. Claus’ eyes sparkled, and he looked over them as if they were fragile glass ornaments.  
Ionia pulled out a jar of pickles, “Alec, from Mixy she always sends them over for you.” “Fantastic!” Alec took the jar and opened it. Claus looked up from his books and held out a hand.  
“Nicholas.” Hinawa said in a warning tone.  
“Please may I have one Grandpa?” Claus said.  
Alec smiled and handed him a pickle. Then held one out for Lucas. Lucas accepted it and munched at it as Ionia pulled out the next gift. A small pouch, “Gigi sent some gems she found around the volcano. She knows how you love to use them in your projects.”Hinawa took the bag and started to line up the colorful stones on the table.  
“And finally, for Little Lucy.” Ionia gave Lucas a soft looking package wrapped carefully in tissue paper, “From Doria.” Ionia winked.   
Lucas took the package and opened it. He spotted the frilly pink tule and quickly wrapped it back up.”  
“What is it?” Claus asked, taking a bite of his pickle before leaning over the table.Lucas took the package up in his arms and hugged it to himself, moving back from the table, “Nothing!” He stuttered out, his face going red.   
Hinawa stood and moved over to Lucas, “Baby what’s wrong?” Lucas shook his head, “Nothing. It’s embarrassing.” “Oh Lucy it’s nothing to be embarrassed about, tell your mother what you told Dori.” Hinawa gave Lucas an encouraging smile.  
Lucas swallowed and shuffled, “I…I always wanted to try on a dress. I thought they were pretty… but they’re a girl thing.”   
“Nonsense!” Ionia giggled, “Fashion has nothing to do with boys and girls.”  
“That's what Doria said.” Lucas replied.   
Hinawa laughed, “Did she make you a dress?”   
Lucas nodded.  
Hinawa took Lucas’ hand led him upstairs, “Here, I’ll help.”   
They went up the stairs and Hinawa fully unwrapped the dress. Lucas undressed and Hinawa slipped the pink dress over Lucas’ head.   
She fluffed the skirt and smiled, “Fits like a glove.” “She took my measures.” Lucas explained, he looked at himself in the mirror, and blushed. It was new. And surreal to see himself as…her. But that’s what he saw all of a sudden. His eyes remained locked on the mirror as his mother preened him.   
“What do you think?” Hinawa finally said.  
Lucas didn’t answer, his eyes on the reflection, wondering if it really was him.   
“Are you happy?” Hinawa asked, placing a hand on the boy’s cheek.  
Lucas looked at his mom and nodded, “I think so. There’s a lot inside right now. I don’t know what it is.”   
“That’s okay. Would you like to keep wearing it?”   
“Is Claus gonna tease me?” Lucas asked with a pout.  
“He won’t.” Hinawa promised. She took hold of Lucas’ hand and started back down, “If he does you can punch him.”  
“I-I don’t want to do that.” Lucas said.  
“Then I’ll punch him.” Hinawa teased, “He won’t, I promise. I’ll keep my eye on him.” 

 

The family spent the lunch time together, Ionia telling them stories of the old world, and the great dragon that slumbered beneath the earth waiting for a light to awaken her.   
Lucas, though these stories were meant to be uplifting and exciting, was fearful of the implications. He was scared of the Dragon rising up and devouring the world. He was scared of the old world, it wasn’t anything like theirs.   
Claus hung on every word. Of course. He was braver, smarter. He probably understand why the dragon was nothing to be afraid of.   
But soon, it was time for the twins and their mother to return to their little village on the other side of the island.   
Alec and Ionia bid them farewell and the small family started down the mountain. Claus ran ahead of them, using a strong stick as a sword, swiping at birds and bushes. Lucas kept hold of his mothers hand, his other hand gripping the skirt of his dress doing his best not to get it caught in any brambles.   
Lucas looked over sunshine forest in the fading of twilight. A large silver orb hovered above the trees, still and quiet. Watching them, it seemed. Lucas stopped causing his mother to halt.  
“What's wrong Darling?” Hinawa followed her son’s gaze, “Claus…. Claus!” Claus stoped and turned back to them, “What?”   
Something dropped from the ship.   
The earth rocked. Claus stumbled and fell to his hands and knees, scraping the skin off his palms. Lucas stumbled into his mother, who quickly scooped him up. “Claus!” She called again. Claus got up and ran to his mother as another explosion shattered the ground. Lucas looked over and saw the sparks of fire lapping at the trees. In the distance the town bell could be heard. Signaling a call to action. “We have to help put out the fire.” Claus said. “Let’s get back to grandpa’s we can get water there.” Hinawa said, she turned and started back up the mountain.   
Another crash rocked the mountain. It was different, coming from beyond the ridge. Stone scraping against stone. Then silence.   
A Drago roared. But something was wrong. It was foreign. Lucas’ eye filled with tears, “It's hurt.” Claus rushed forward.  
“Claus!” Hinawa rushed after him.   
They turned into the trench between them and their Grandfathers house. Claus stood frozen looking up at the Drago, or what was left of it. The body had been warped grey and shining in the firelight. One eye looked down on them, blueIt Roared again, sharp and grating. And making its own light. It opened its mouth, its lower jaw grey and rowed with razor sharp, shining teeth. It roared again, sharp and grating. It wasn’t real, Lucas thought, it couldn’t be.   
Claus stumbled back. The monster took a step forward.   
Hinawa grabbed Claus by the back of his shirt, and started to run. The monster charged them. They wouldn’t be able to outrun that thing. Lucas knew it. His heart was pounding so fast It was just a constant pressure in his chest.   
Hinawa put Lucas down, “Run, both of you!”   
“But-“ Claus tried to object.   
The monster was closing in.   
“Go! Run for the cliff! The river is just below, you’ll be safe!” Hinawa pushed them.   
Claus shook his head.   
“Please!” Hinawa turned to the Drago, picking up a stick and waving it at the great beast. Shouting at it, something Lucas had seen her do to a rather aggressive ocelot that had invaded their ranch. It had been enough to chase off the hungry wild cat, but the monster before her was not deterred.   
The Drago leaned down and scooped the woman into its mouth. Lucas watched with wide eyes as his mother was lifted into the air, her voice screeching out for them to run.   
Claus took hold of Lucas’ hand and turned, pulling the shocked blond away from the unfolding tragedy. Lucas stumbled and screamed for his mother.   
Claus remained silent. He jumped from the cliff, pulling Lucas with him. Lucas and Claus hit the water. Lucas heard thunder before the water swept over him and the world went dark. 

 

Lucas didn’t remember when he had truly awoken. He remembered fire. And cold. There was shouting, arms around him. Then he was in bed, Claus laying with him. A dream? He slowly sat up. His body was sore, his head shot through with pain. Tessie, the village doctor, came to sit on the bed, “Lucas, lay down. You’ve been through so much.” Tessie smoothed his blond hair.   
“Where’s mama?” Lucas asked, they had come home from grandpa’s. Was there a fire? She must be helping.   
Tessie sniffed, “Lucas…”   
Claus stirred and took his hand. Lucas’ body stiffened, his eyes going wide, seeing his mothers body go limp. Blood dipped over the monsters jaw.   
“Lucas!” Tessie shook him out of where ever he had lost himself. He looked up at her with dull eyes, “Where's mama?” “Oh… Lucas…I’m sorry.” Tessie hugged him.   
Claus left the bed. 

 

Flint was in prison. Lucas still didn’t understand why. No one went to prison. Not even that weird man that stole things, though he did always return them. They said he hurt people. Alec had come down from the mountain to watch the kids. He said. The mountain wasn’t safe anymore. Lucas knew why… but didn’t know why he knew. Sometimes pieces would fit together and he would lose himself, his body would separate out and he’d spill over. So he didn’t think about it.   
Claus remembered, of course he remembered. He hated that Lucas didn’t. He didn’t talk to his brother. There was darkness festering inside him. Lucas hadn’t seen it before. He had seen anger. But this was different. Something behind Claus’ grey green eyes that stoped them from shining. Tessie called it grief.   
Lucas wasn’t sure if it was the day after the night of the fire. Or a month after. But Alec woke him up and told him to dress and head to the funeral with Claus when they were ready.   
Lucas sat up and slowly dressed himself. Funeral. Hinawa’s funeral. Her body had been found, but they wouldn’t let the boys see it. Lucas had seen his grandmother’s body when they laid her to rest. It was when he was young, but he remembered her peaceful face. Mom had said she had left her body here cause she couldn’t take it to see the dragon. But Lucas wasn’t allowed to see his mother’s body. Her peaceful face. They had already buried her. It felt disrespectful.  
Claus sat up and got dressed. Then moved to the kitchen.   
Lucas followed him. Claus pulled a large butcher knife from the knife block.   
“What’s that for?” Lucas asked.   
“What do you think it’s for?” Claus asked.   
Lucas shook his head. Claus spat, “Yeah of course! You don’t have a clue. I’m going to the plateau, don’t follow me.”   
“Wait!” Lucas grabbed Claus’ arm as he passed. Pieces fell together again and Lucas could feel his body leaving him behind, “y-you can’t. Wh-what if.” Lucas stammered out. Nothing quite completing.   
Claus pulled away, “I’m going to go kill that damn thing! No one else is doing it! We’re all sitting around bitching and moaning when that monster is still alive! Someone needs to do something!”   
“M-Maybe dad-“ Lucas grabbed him again. Claus pushed him down.   
“I’m going! I can fight it! I’ll win, I know I can I-I…”   
Lucas saw that strangeness behind Claus’ eyes grow, becoming bloodshot, “I’ll kill it, I’ll become so strong that not even Drago’s can touch me….”   
“Claus-“   
“Don’t follow me. Don’t tell on me.” Claus said. And he was gone.   
Lucas stood and left only a while later. He stumbled as he walked the dusty road to the cemetery. 

 

 

Claus hadn’t been sure what he was thinking, but the darkness inside him seemed to know. It had a secret. It told him he could be strong. Stronger than drago’s. It led him. Until he found Ionia’s home.  
He had never been there before, despite exploring and mapping the area of sunshine, this place had left mostly untouched. The small lake surrounded the gigantic pearly shell. Stones made a raised path through the water up to the door in the side of the shell. Claus followed the path and knocked on the door. Ionia opened the door, “Oh Claus I-“ she took a few steps back and Claus entered.   
“Is there something you need?” Ionia asked. Claus looked around, the other magypsies were there; seven otherworldly, genderless creatures.   
“How did you find this place?” One of them asked, she was seated at the head of the table, her curled hair, teased up around her head, her voice was even. She already knew.   
“Your power. I want it.” Claus said. Not fully sure what he was even asking for.   
Aeolia laughed. Standing from her seat. She walked over to him, “You think you can come in here and just take my magic?”   
Claus didn’t answer. The entity came to stand before the boy, “I cannot give you my magic… but. I can give you yours. Just close your eyes, dove. And try to bare it.”


End file.
